


One Way to Postpone an Apocalypse

by ilcuoreardendo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Episode: s05e10 Abandon All Hope..., Gen, Humor, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Finding one’s soulmate was announced by physical symptoms—such as increased heart rate, labored breathing—and emotional symptoms: a sudden overwhelming urge to be close to the other person and even a brief preview of the other person’s thoughts as the initial bond settled into place.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Way to Postpone an Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> The ubiquitious "soulmates" fic. Originally written and posted at my [Tumblr](http://ilcuoreardendo-fic.tumblr.com).

* * *

 

Finding one’s soulmate was announced by physical symptoms—such as increased heart rate, labored breathing—and emotional symptoms: a sudden overwhelming urge to be close to the other person and even a brief preview of the other person’s thoughts as the initial bond settled into place.

Given the physical symptoms and the situation he found himself in, at first Sam had thought it was grief or fear. Grief for Jo and Ellen, fear for the missing Cas, for Dean at his side, for himself as Lucifer stepped closer, his eyes fixed on Sam’s face. Lucifer’s gaze made Sam feel strangely hot, made his limbs feel heavy and languid even though his heart was pounding in his throat and his brain was reading that as a signal to flee.

Then Sam made the mistake of meeting the angel’s eyes. 

It was different from the dream in the hotel. It was  _real_. And Sam was lost in a whirl of light and sound and images, some mundane and familiar—people and cities—others achingly beautiful, too strange for a human mind to fully comprehend and rendered in abstractions and impressions to make the most sense. A nova flare of light turned to an unfolded wing, something that looked not unlike a black hole spoke of loss, isolation. Twin stars blinked at him out of the idea of a face that was too alien to be beautiful, too attractive to be called anything but.

Sam wondered what Lucifer saw when he looked at him. And with that thought, the world came rushing back, the night air thick with the scent of smoke and blood.  

“ _Shit_ ,” said Sam, struggling for breath.

“Dude…” Dean’s voice was a hiss. “Was what just happened what I think it was?”

“That does present an interesting problem,” Lucifer said, blinking owlishly.  

Sam didn’t think he’d ever get over the sight of the devil being surprised. And what an image the three of them must have made, standing on a hill side, surrounded by bodies, staring stupidly at one another, his and Dean’s guns dangling from unsure fingers.

“So what?” Dean broke the silence. “Do we call the apocalypse on account of true love?”

 

 

 


End file.
